


Shattered Glass

by WeBothKnowHowThatSwings (Alucard1771)



Category: Fake News, Fake News RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - WWII, Angst, Blasphemy, Businessman! Jon, Double Penetration, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, OMCs/Stephen WARNING, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Physical Abuse, Priest! Stephen, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/WeBothKnowHowThatSwings
Summary: Author’s Note: Above all, please read the tags VERY carefully. You’ve been WARNED.My kinky-ass friend (she’s 100% hentai) made a wish(?) for this prompt, so the fic is written for her.Again, the fic has graphic non-consensual sex/gang rape/physical abuse, etc, please don’t read it if you don’t like this kind of story.Generally, it’s a Businessman! Jon/Priest! Stephen, WWII & Post-WWII AU.The first chapter is just angsty PWP. The latter chapters are more comforting Jon/Stephen revenge story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [碎玻璃](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818985) by [Yoyo1996](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyo1996/pseuds/Yoyo1996). 



> Translator’s Note: Hi all, I’m the hentai mentioned by the author. Blame me for planting the evil seed. If you can’t stand reading about Stephen getting hurt both physically and psychologically by a group of cruel people, please don’t read this (and don't judge me lol). I plan to translate the PWP chapter only, because this part satisfies my kinks the most. Google helped a lot, considering my lame English and lack of knowledge on religion and history. If there's any mistakes or the fic appears to be not as hot as the original text, it's all my fault.
> 
>  
> 
> Again, it's FICTIONAL. The author and I own nothing.

-

He had stayed, bought time for the last few women and children to evacuate. Though his capture was inevitable, at least the others had already escaped.

Stephen knelt bitterly on the floor. As a priest, he was reluctant to surrender easily on the altar, but his opponents were obnoxiously stronger. One of these soldiers shoved his right arm behind his back to pin him down. Then the perpetrator asked another soldier to join the act: the priest’s black fascia was quickly removed from his cassock. After that, his trousers were also pulled down in one swift motion. At this point, Stephen only had a vague idea of what would happen next, but it was enough to trigger his panic. His free hand clutched a small crucifix and pressed it tightly to his chest.

The soldiers fished out a box from the priest, which carried the tools for the last rites. Because of the ongoing war, he had to use them almost every day now. Inside the box the soldiers found a bottle of olive oil. Stephen wondered what they were going to do with it, but soon came to realize when an oiled finger pierced into him with no mercy. He almost cried out, gripped his crucifix to white knuckles, and helplessly felt the finger drawing in and out of his body.

Without a word, he tried his best to distract himself by reciting the prayers he had read this morning. When the finger retreated he almost believed they’d let him go, but next moment something thicker slammed straight into his body. Though his mouth was shut, a twisted, involuntarily whimper was squeezed out of him, which clearly amused his perpetrators. His face was deadly pale and sweating in pain, but the man behind him, while laughing and chatting with other soldiers in a language he couldn’t understand, didn’t stop thrusting into him.

When he finally got a little used to the situation, the soldier behind him withdrew. He was turned over like a piece of cooked meat. One soldier grabbed his hands, tied them with a belt and pressed them tight on his chest. A few seconds later his ass was stuffed again by another person. This man's cock was not as thick as the first one’s, but invaded deeper. Now that Stephen already perceived what would happen next, he merely needed to distract himself and be patient until all of these intruders finished.

There were three of them, which he was sure he could make through, but the first soldier left and came back shortly. Then he heard a burst of noise——the sound of numerous army boots tramping on the stone floor of the church.

Full of despair, Stephen looked at those newcomers. They all walked in with a malicious smirk. He estimated laboriously from his perspective——now there were more than twenty soldiers in front of him. That was when he started to plead.

“Please stop your fellow men. This is a sin the Lord doesn’t allow. Stop before you make greater mistakes.” He tried as hard as possible not to let his voice tremble, but it only begot sneering.

"Go fuck his mouth. Don't waste a vacant hole." said the soldier who was fucking his ass now.

Another soldier bestrode over Stephen’s head, unbuttoned the top of his trousers and pulled out his erection. Then he slapped his cock on the priest's face.

"Open your mouth. Help my cock get baptized." said the grinning soldier.

"What are you talking abou…Mmmph." Before the priest could react, his mouth was crammed full. This soldier grasped his hair, shook his head back and forth, fucking the same mouth for praying and chanting.

Stephen retched constantly by the gag reflexes, but couldn’t stop the person who was straddling him. His eyes began to water, and the person holding his waist from behind switched one after another. The new guy looked at Stephen’s butt, stuck a finger inside and moved it like he’s digging something.

“I’ll be the first one next time. You bunch of inconsiderate bastards just came inside and think nobody’s gonna notice?” He cleaned up the tunnel roughly then pushed himself in.

The priest's mind was in a whirl. _What does that guy mean? Do they regard me as a woman?_ _There’s no way I’d get pregnant. What’s the meaning of all this?_ He didn't get to think much before he choked on the load shot deep down his throat. The fluid caused him to cough. The sated soldier pinched his face, saying,

"Seems my penis could go to heaven with you, Father." Then another guy filled the priest’s mouth before his could relax. The already-stopped tears began to flow down again on his cheeks.

As he wept, he realized one guy had said “next time”. Stephen hoped that was not what he thought it’d be, but he couldn’t think straight. He was still seeking ways to distract himself. But looking around, he only found the surroundings a total scene of shame——the saints in the engraved glass windows were now staring down at him, utterly disappointed. The Jesus figure was just another half-naked and pinned man, but at least His legs are closed, unlike his, widely opened and firmly fixed beside the stranger’s waist.

He gave up counting after the seventh man had got down between his legs, ignoring the facts that his limbs and joints were sore on the cold, hard stone floor, his jaw was loose and aching, his hands were strapped numb in the belt and his hole was being pounded rough and raw by the strangers. There was a stench in his mouth. Both his hair and the black cassock were now stained with white or yellow fluids. The only thing he wanted to know was when this ordeal would end.

One soldier took out the army-supplied condom and lube from his pocket. This implied that the act was actually legit in their unit. The man poured the lubricant between the priest’s legs, and then took him as everyone else. The verbal humiliation never stopped.

"Father, you have a fine face, almost like a woman."

"You don't need to have dinner today. You must be full in your stomach."

"If you were a chick, you would’ve had so many rape babies already."

A series of slippery, sticky, stench-riddled, aching, desperate and anguished feelings skimmed across Stephen’s mind. He still clenched his silver crucifix in hand, praying that God would stop it all. And when he prayed so many times, a man really came and ordered everything to stop. The person who was fucking his mouth retreated. And the person behind him also stopped moving but did not pull out. A red cross appeared before him.

"What are you doing? This is violation!" A medical officer came in and reproached.

Finally, all the soldier stepped back. So the priest could see the clock in the corner. He had been lying on the ground for nearly an hour. The medical officer knelt next to him and used the flashlight to his face, checking his mouth and eyes for reflexes, and then separated his legs.

"Reddened but not torn or injured, or at least not in an obvious way. Father, have you ever had sex with others?" To give him something to drink, the medical officer poured some water in his mouth.

"I must keep celibacy." Stephen struggled to find his voice.

"How serious is the celibacy? When was the last time you masturbate? C’mon, I know the priest doesn’t lie." The doctor asked jokingly.

"No sex after I dedicated my life to God at the age of seventeen. That’s it." The priest was grateful to this kind doctor.

The doctor turned to the other soldiers and said, "You guys are lucky cuz he’s clean. Otherwise our zero-STD-infection-in-unit record will last no more."

"He’s a priest, of course he’s clean." The first soldier who took the lead and launched the assault simply laughed.

"The rule is, let me check first, then you guys take your time and have it your way." The doctor’s word frightened the priest, who was just about to relax. He had to raise his head to look at the man. "Don't you guys get bored just fucking him like that? Hold him still and look carefully." With the doctor’s order, two soldiers pinned Stephen's arms and legs, allowing the other man to go on.

"He didn’t get circumcised. And he’s still a virgin. Huh, loads of fun guaranteed." The doctor put two gloved fingers into the priest’s ass and began to explore."…should be here." With that said, the doctor stimulated a certain spot, and the priest panicked——he couldn’t believe the obscene moan escaped from his mouth was actually his. And his body was firmly fixed when he writhed unconsciously to avoid the stimulation."Isn't it more fun? Otherwise it has no difference with fucking a corpse. Whoo, your ass is so sensitive." The doctor smiled devilishly towards the fluid oozing out between the priest's legs.

It was not the cum of the soldiers. The doctor had already wiped it clean with cassock when checking his body. It was his thing. A wave of hot, white shame shot through Stephen’s heart all at once. How could he feel such pleasure when he was fiercely violated on his altar, in his church? The medical officer noticed his expression and smiled broader. "You guys should fuck him like that. Absolutely more enjoyable, I swear."

When the doctor pulled out his own cock and ordered the priest to open his mouth, the latter one tried to bite him, but the quick-reacting spectators rushed forward and kicked the priest in the stomach. The act forced his body to tumble, and somehow his crucifix dropped out of his hand. The doctor picked it up from the floor. Two soldiers pinned Stephen again to prevent further resisting. Then a cold object was inserted in him. It was smaller than what had previously penetrated him, but he froze immediately.

"I would’ve ask them to treat you gently." The doctor stepped on the priest’s face, sitting on his lean back. The bizarre insertion was a pistol’s barrel. "Here’s the warning. If you try to escape, we can always replace you with a young and pretty little virgin from any near village in neutral area. Think about how loud she’d scream. If you bite someone, I will knock out all your teeth; If you hurt someone, I will chop your all your limbs. Do-you-understand?!"

" ...Yes," said the priest through clenched teeth, "Please, please don't hurt others."

"That's right." The doctor stood up and sat aside to drink. Other soldiers dragged the priest up and maneuvered the position——he was forced to support his body on elbows on the collapsed podium, like a puppy begging for reward on a chair. After several tries, the soldier behind him hit his prostate. He couldn't help but moan at the stimulation, body shivering and contracting against his will.

His reactions amused the soldiers even more. Two penises were stuffed simultaneously in his mouth. He couldn’t even swallow his saliva well. The thick, sticky drools kept dripping from the corner of his mouth to his black cassock. The soldier behind him started accelerating until he came inside him.

Stephen blushed violently, not only because the flesh in his mouth was so suffocating, but also because he couldn’t accept the fact that a fervent erection was fucked out of him——his cock was pressing against his stomach. It turned out, eventually, that the decades of abstinence was not broke by his own desire, but by a group of men, who coerced him to betray his vow. After a while, the medical officer put down his bottle and asked if he enjoyed getting fucked like this. The man who was using his mouth gripped his hair and made him nod.

"Wanna get this back?" The doctor asked, holding his silver crucifix and its chain. This time he nodded voluntarily, but the crucifix was not placed in his palm. "Turn him over and hold him." said the doctor. So he was positioned to face the doctor, with his legs wide open and hands overhead.

"What do you want?" asked Stephen hoarsely, and then the cool metal chain was wrapped around his cock. The doctor tied the base of his erection and his balls with it, and was quite satisfied with his work. He flicked the priest's trembling tip and reaped a fearful whine.

"You can't do this! Please don't put it there!" cried the priest, but the doctor used his own penis to silence him, one finger hooking the priest's white, hard Roman collar to drag him up.

"Isn’t the collar a declaration to be God’s dog? Don’t you have a no-fucking vow or something to abide? Look at you now, fucked by thirty or forty men, drank a belly full of cum and ate a lot from behind. Is there any part of your body still clean without cum?"

"Pierce really did a good thing." Pierce was the first soldier who proposed to catch Stephen and invited the whole unit in. Now he was enjoying the sight aside. "Look at this face. We don't know how long we'll stay here anyway. Perhaps we should let your hair grow longer. You might even look better that way. We can also teach you how to be a good bitch. Hey, don't just stand there, use his ass."

A soldier came forward, but Pierce pushed him aside to occupy Stephen's rear exclusively. He didn’t use his own cock, but instead he inserted the thin end of now-empty glass bottle into Stephen’s ass. Mouth stuffed by the doctor’s cock, the priest gave away a painful, muffled scream. Pierce laughed and said he “screams like a lamb”, while pushing the bottle in and out. The movement brought out a puddle of cum left inside.

The bottle was already warm when pulled out, and Stephen was now covered in a sheet of cold sweat. The doctor forced him to swallow his cum, and said something to the soldiers who hadn’t fucked him yet in the same unfamiliar language. Then they released his hands, but pushed him to face the Madonna. Stephen had to prop himself up against the wall to avoid bumping the icon. He repeated in silence that he was not trying to blaspheme the icon, but he hadn’t figured out how to say this to his god. Before he could silently explain that he was forced, the soldiers interrupted his trail of thinking.

As if there would be no end, one after another, soldiers of different ages used him as a toy to vent out, and he closed his eyes tightly against the icon, thinking that at least for the moment his mouth was spared. However, the sensitive spot of his prostate was being grinded repeatedly. He almost couldn’t bear the overwhelming arousal and was about to come, but by no means would he release here——he’d stain the icon. Observing this, the doctor was quite pleased.

"Wanna come? Don't be so anxious. There’re still many people waiting to fuck you. You don't have to hold it back." The doctor leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Or is it that you don't wanna smear the holy Madonna? Now I’m giving you two options, and I know you’d like to hear. First, you stay here until you come all over the icon, and then no matter how many people are waiting, I’ll let you have some rest. Second, you go over there, and get down until everyone finishes. Which one?"

Stephen closed his eyes briefly in grief, and then stepped back to the spot where the doctor had pointed out.

"And say ‘everybody please fuck me here. I'll stay until everyone satisfies.’" The doctor said, "If you don’t, I’ll take you back to the icon." Stephen had no choice but to obey.

"Very well. Now say ‘please fill me with cum till I get pregnant.’"

"I can’t. I’m a man."

"Take him back there."

"Please fill me..." He blushed in shame.

"With what? " asked the doctor.

"Please fill me… with cum… till I get pregnant." How he wish he could bite off his tongue, but suicide was a sin, so he couldn't.

When the priest was exploited repeatedly in all possible ways, the doctor and the communication officer were chatting next to him, deliberately using a volume that he could hear.

"Tonight, all three units will station here for the time being. We almost lose track of how long haven’t we fuck any real human." said the communications officer.

"You guys were very lucky, then. Our lovely priest has promised that he’d serve till everyone finishes, and he’s quite eager to conceive some excellent descendants of ours."

Stephen’s hands were placed on different cocks to give handjobs. He was forced to straddle an officer, letting the other man hold his waist and fuck him. There was a white trace, a dried mixture of saliva and cum, and some new wet marks on the corner of his mouth. He just hoped that someone——anyone——could untie his cock, which had already made him ache. However, it didn't take long for the chain to loose, for the turbid fluids, which constantly spilt out with thrusts, disengaged the whole thing at some point.

The conversation between two officers left Stephen completely hopeless. When he finally got a chance to speak, he asked the perpetrators to give him some water, so that at least he could carry on after dusk. The medical officer mocked him for that, saying how come he got thirsty after drinking so much “liquid”, but still giving him a can of water. Stephen had nothing to eat that night, because he was fucked ceaselessly by different soldiers. These beasts would only stay for one night, so they nearly scrambled to come here and use him.

The medical officer stayed and kept lubricating the soldiers’ new “toy”. Certainly not worrying, he was just there to prevent the priest from being infected——if he was, they’d have to find another clean toy. Soldiers with infectious diseases were also quarantined from the church, because the army didn’t want more cases. At some point, Stephen’s cassock was torn off, and his Roman collar was discarded in the corner. His white shirt didn’t last long, either. It was stripped off because the stains and fluids on it annoyed the soldiers.

He was surrounded by countless men, and was humiliated in all sorts of ways at the sacred church. The soldiers were aiming at his prostate or touching his cock, not because they care about his pleasure, but because by these ways they could force some reactions out of him when his mind went numb and wandering. They were merely interested in provoking his shame and cries of agony.

Stephen didn't remember how that night ended. What he could only recall was when he finally collapsed out of exhaustion, a soldier fed him some medicine and made him swallow. Then his memory of all the remaining hours went extremely vague and distant. The medicine was probably some kind of stimulant the army gave to these soldiers.

 

 TBC


	2. Chapter 2

When Stephen woke up next morning, it was raining heavily. He was deserted on the altar, covered with a ragged blanket. A soldier came and asked him to go out to rain-wash his body. But no matter how hard he scrubbed he could still feel this sticky stink on his body. After the rain stopped, the soldier gave him a towel to dry himself, then told him to go back and get dressed.

Walking towards his room, he passed through the garden of the church and was suddenly stopped by a strong feeling of nausea. He vomited beside the flowerbed, didn't even take a look afterwards——he knew exactly what just came out of his throat. When he was certain that he could vomit no more, he walked feebly back to his room and half-slept-half-fainted on the bed.

Either it was because he was lucky, or the soldiers simply had something else to do, Stephen got to sleep peacefully all day, until a soldier kicked his door open and commanded him to follow. He was dressed in black trousers and white shirt. His Roman collar and crucifix were not retrieved yet. Then he was taken to a house occupied by the troops. Five army officers were there waiting for him.

His resistance was regarded as extra fun. This time he didn't wear his belt, for he was afraid it’d be used to hurt him. One of the officers tore off his trousers, smoking and chatting while cuffing his hands to the headboard of the bed. When he tried to beg for mercy, the man simply slapped him, tucking his underwear in his mouth to keep him quiet.

Now Stephen was kneeling on the bed, on all fours with his ass lifted up. He closed his eyes and prepared for the upcoming torture, couldn’t believe he’d still feel ashamed and painful after yesterday’s encounter. His private parts were wet and slippery. His nose was filled with thick smell of cigarette. He wasn't stretched and prepared enough, but a large penis entered him directly, and the thrusts began before he could ease his body. The officer’s cold belt buckle kept scratching his skin.

The smoking officer was not satisfied with his performance. After all, he just went all tensed and stiff there. The officer took the fabric out of his mouth, and press the burning end of cigarette on his lower back. He cried out and begged the other man to stop. The officer liked his reaction, but his fellow men warned him not to damage the public toy. So instead, the officer started to pinch and nip his sensitive parts, and got far more excited when the priest’s scream grew louder and louder. When he pulled out, Stephen’s inner thighs were bruised all over.

Another officer with glasses was somewhat easier to please. He just ignored the priest's entreaty and forced him to accept. Those words of begging had already turned into meaningless white noise. Stephen cried and shouted, but at a certain point his mind stopped working——it didn’t matter, for his rapists couldn’t care less about what he thought and all.

The priest didn’t realize he was crying until an officer pinched his face. The man asked what the hell he was crying for and gave instructions to fuck his face. Stephen could only comply. He tried to keep his mouth open, let the others pound in while he struggling to breathe and swallow. When the five officers were all done with him, they just tidied themselves up and left him there. Stephen was still handcuffed and unable to leave. Quite a while later, a rather young soldier brought the key and unchained him.

Rubbing the handcuff-chafed wrists, Stephen sat on his heels, half-naked with a white shirt on, staring at the young lad. He was eighteen years old at most.

“You’re going to do it or not?” asked the priest, “If yes, just do it quickly. At least I’ve just been used. Should be easy to slide in.” He sounded like he just gave in, “Do it! Isn’t that what you want?!” He yelled at the young man.

The soldier was scared bit, but he still approached, took out two things from his pocket and placed them before the priest.

"I’ve washed them. And I won’t do that kinda thing to you. I’m a Catholic." It was Stephen’s Roman collar and his crucifix that he had lost yesterday. "Could you please hear my confession?” the soldier knelt beside him, “Father.”

Stephen was overwhelmed by the sudden kindness. But he soon recalled that he falsely believed that abominable doctor yesterday,——and look what he got from that. So he grabbed his things quickly in his hands.

"Then get me a bucket of water, and I'll hear you confession." at last he said. Then the young man left. Stephen prepared his mind and thought the soldier would just returned with several companions and a smirk, but the young man indeed brought him a bucket of water and a towel.

Stephen asked the soldier not to look. He cleaned his private parts, washed his hands and feet, gargled repeatedly and put on his trousers. Then he hear the young man’s confession. The soldier’s name was Hans. He had just turned eighteen lately, and had a younger sister. The lad began to tell him how many crimes he had committed in the war. And after the confession, the priest laid his hand on Hans' head, and told him to repeated three specific verses by heart as the absolution.

Stephen was allowed to return to his room every night to sleep. He no longer brought his crucifix with him, because it was used more than once to hurt him. He also hid the Roman collar under his pillow. When he was able to rest, he’d wear it to remind himself of who he was. The soldiers could nickname him and treat him like a plaything, but it couldn’t deprive him from himself. However, he’d still be taken to certain tent or house every afternoon.

He had become accustomed to it after a week. When someone stopped him midway and asked him to kneel, he would just obey and open his mouth. He completely gave up wearing his belt. More than once, the smoking officer marked him with the cigarette butt when they were alone. The man even commanded Stephen to turn around and lie down, so that he could almost choke his toy to death while fucking him. The officer also enjoyed punching the priest’s abdomen with his fists, and watching the other man’s face painted with twisted and painful expressions.

Pierce and the medical officer often teamed up and tortured him. Later Stephen learned through their conversations that these two were cousins. He hated them far more than that sadistic smoking officer. The doctor not only used his body, but forced him to abandon his principles and self-esteem as a cleric——he’d deliberately use a wooden cross on the wall to fuck him, or take advantage of his physical structure and biological urges to make him feel pleasure when he was fucked.

Pierce, on the other hand, preferred to use violence against him. He would fuck him without lubrication, and didn’t give a damn about whether he’d get hurt or not. After three weeks, the two men had become a part of the cycle as well. Stephen would no longer cry or breakdown because of them. Yet sometimes he could still hear himself begging these people to stop. He didn't even know he was getting these words out.

One month gradually passed. At this point Stephen had already accepted the possibility that he might just die in these people’s hands. When he was thoroughly fucked and deserted on the church’s square, sweating all over and covered with all sorts of fluids, he thought of a person, a childhood friend of his——Jon was the son of a Jewish businessman. They had always been very close to each other. When Jon was nineteen and Stephen was seventeen, Jon asked if he’d like to go to the United States with him. But Stephen chose God and stayed. Then he never saw his black-haired and blue-eyed friend again.

Lying on the stone floor of the square, Stephen thought he should’ve followed Jon abroad in the first place. He was still thinking about it when Hans pulled him up from the ground and took him to shower. He was given a cup of tea and a small bowl of oatmeal porridge afterwards. Basically, that was the only meal he could have before bedtime everyday. He had lost a lot of weight, and his hair had grown quite long now. Nevertheless, after two and a half months, there was still no one to look for him or let him go.

One evening he was taken to a group of soldiers. The leaders were Pierce and the medical officer, who still appeared to be so ill-natured. Stephen unbuttoned his shirt, took it off and hung it aside, then took off his trousers and pants, also set them aside. Stark-naked, he stood in the centre of all the soldiers.

The doctor didn’t bother to hide his bored attitude. Stephen hadn’t made any resistance for a few weeks, unless he was group-fucked by a few soldiers who liked to make him cry or scream to feel satisfied in particular. Otherwise, he’d remain absolutely quiet, no resisting and no responding. They tied Stephen’s hands with cloth, which didn't make any sense now, for he had completely given up his resistance.

The priest was fully lubricated but not stretched out. It didn't matter, though, for he had just been fucked by two guys in a row. “C’mere. Sit on my dick," said the smiling doctor, who was now sitting on the floor. The priest did so, sliding the other man’s cock into his body. The sitting position allowed the thing to go deeper, which always made him feel more uncomfortable. But he had learnt not to show his feelings. The doctor made a few thrusts, then stopped and looked at him with a mischievous smile.

"Pierce, it’s your turn." said the doctor to his cousin. As before the priest was waiting for a rough pull of his hair and a thick, long cock shoved down his throat. but these things didn’t happen this time. Pierce came forward and crouched behind his back. When the priest finally realized what these men were going to do, the second cock was already trying to push through his tight rim. He immediately began to struggle——he wanted to stand up, but was pressed down by other soldiers. With his hands tied, he could only spoke up in desperation.

"You can't do this! Please stop! I'll do anything! Please don't do this!" He panicked and shouted, but it didn't stop——it even encouraged them to go on. "I'll do anything, oh god, no!" Sheer pain was stirred by the half-entered tip. He squeezed his eyes shut. The feeling of being torn open and apart made him covered with cold sweat. "Please stop... please." He kept pleading.

"I beg you… stop... I’ll do anything… I’ll say anything you want! I’ll let you fuck me and I’ll be good! But oh god not this!" He almost screamed. The spectators cheered for Pierce to continue. Stephen kept yelling, begging them to stop. When half of the second penis was pushed inside, the agonizing pain cut his words off. Only some broken syllabuses were let out with ragged breath.

The entered half withdrew a little bit, then pushed in again, ripping Stephen’s mind repeatedly. He wept, kept asking the soldiers to stop. His fists were clenched so tight that the nails had cut his palms. He shook his head violently, struggled and cried but in vain. Now the whole length of two cocks had entered him completely. Under the doctor’s instruction, Pierce kept still for a moment, so as not to cause any serious damage and lose their pastime.

"Why… why do this to me… " The priest cried, "Why… "

"Nothing in particular. We do so cuz we can. Simple." said the doctor. "You can move a little now, but don't go too hard." He instructed Pierce to slowly start moving. Stephen could feel every inch of the things inside him.

"You must feel blissful… and divine… Father. Your ass is contracting and squeezing my cock so tight." Pierce slapped his ass cheek and left a red handprint there.

All he could feel right now was two cocks stretching his ass wide. He didn't even notice that his palm was cut by his fingernails and began to bleed. All his muscles began to tense because of the severe pain. A soldier tied Stephen’s wrist-binding cloth to a rope, then hang it around the roof beam, which lifted up Stephen’s arms. In this way, he could not struggle or make meaningless resistance with his hands.

The priest’s lips were parted, but nothing came out. His whole body was damp with cold sweat. And he could see stars dancing before his eyes.

"Try fucking him harder. Should be fine to do it now. Hard but slow. Slow as before." After the doctor’s new instruction, Pierce began to increase the depth of his thrusts. This made Stephen screamed again. He had recovered his voice but the words came out totally shattered. They turned into cries with no meaning, and dead pleadings with no response.

Pierce finished rather quickly this time. After coming inside the priest’s ass, he pulled himself out. There was no time for Stephen to relax, because the doctor already called the smoking officer to continue.

"No… please let me go. I'll be good…" He begged with tears, but the second man still filled him up, gave out a satisfied groan and started pounding immediately. The doctor just sat there watching, smiling at the scene where the priest writhed in pain——his pale face was flushing an abnormal pink. Tears were now flooding his cheek.

Taking turns one by one, the soldiers couldn’t wait to see how much fun it’d be——the priest finally responded to their atrocities again. Those who had used him up either stayed to look on, or left to bring more people in. The participants in the house had changed for a round. Many of them only came here to take a look, while a lot of others were eager to slam their cocks into their public toy as soon as possible. Hans stood in the corner, dared not speak or look straight at the priest’s face.

Stephen twisted and turned frantically, still trying to get away. But when he finally managed to sit straight and pull himself up a little, the doctor pressed his shoulders and forced him to be penetrated by two cocks again. Then the doctor called the person aside to assist him——Stephen was dragged up and let down slowly by the rope, which enabled him to be fucked by two people simultaneously.

At this point, pure pain exceeded all the other feelings. No matter how hard the doctor stroked or how bad he wanted the priest to feel ashamed, the latter didn’t get hard at all.

The doctor instructed the eleventh soldier to add some lubrication. The previous action had brought out a mixed mess of cum and lube, which, containing the priest’s own things, oozed out and made a small pool underneath the joining parts of them.

Stephen began to feel physical stimulation after the pain ebbed. When the seventeenth soldier hit his prostate, he came loudly in tears. When the nineteenth man had come, the doctor called a haut to everything and told everyone to come back tomorrow. The priest was released from the beam. He stumbled and fell on the ground. The doctor pulled him up and turned him around to face the wall.

Stephen’s palms and knees were prickling. Hunger had made him very drowsy. His fluids-filled stomach and rectum cramped because the intruding objects had roughly stimulated and irritated his inside. Stephen’s dark brown hair had grown long enough to show some nature curls.

The doctor grasped his hair and pressed him against the wall. The standing posture let the cum leak out of his ass, and the mixed mess started flowing down his inner thighs.

Stephen had lost his voice. At the beginning his scream was loud enough to be heard from two rooms away with doors and windows shut. Now he was even unable to say a word, and could only take the trusts quietly.

Before ejaculating, the doctor pushed the priest over, pulled out his cock and came on the other man’s face. "You'd better find some guys to fuck your ass wide and open before tomorrow night begins." The medical officer patted the priest's cheek with his penis. “There will definitely be more people who wanna try some new tricks tomorrow.”

Stephen simply lied there, waiting for Hans to untie him, then forcing himself to stand up and walked naked into his bathroom. He had a lot of sticky fluids on his body but he didn't want to ruin his clothes. During the walk back, two guards stopped him. They ordered him to kneel so as to fuck his mouth and ass. He obeyed, quietly letting them vent and release.

The same thing repeated in the next two days. Every time the doctor would look on——he didn't necessarily fuck the priest, but he definitely enjoyed listening to his screams and watching him struggling amidst those rude soldiers. At a certain point, a soldier tried to pry Stephen’s mouth open, but got a part of his finger bitten off——the two soldiers beneath the priest just started pounding at the same time, which resulted in his involuntary clench of teeth to stop yelling.

Everything stopped all at once. Stephen was haled against the wall after he spit out the piece of dirty meat. He bruised his nose and started nose-bleed, yet he was caught by Pierce and the doctor. The cousins tied his arms around a pillar. Then he heard the unbuckling clicks of the belt. Pierce cursed and whipped him with a belt. That made his back scattered with bloody welts instantly, but didn’t even force a sound out of him. Stephen made great efforts to stand still, feeling the blood dripping down on his legs.

That bloody soldier couldn’t pull the trigger now, at least not with his strong hand. For a moment, the priest wished he had bitten off “something else”, but then he thought about the maltreatment he’d get if he did. Thus the idea was dismissed.

Pierce brought a baton to the doctor. The doctor used it not to beat the priest but to fuck him. Stephen held the pillar tightly——if he kept moving the stick might tear him from the inside. And after all the torture ended eventually, the cousins went to treat the person who was bitten. They simply left the priest there, dripping blood from his back and shivering uncontrollably against the pillar.

Hans untied Stephen again and sent a medic to clean his wounds roughly. Then he was sent back to his room. His sheet was stained with blood, but he didn't have the strength to get up and find a towel or some clothes to sleep on. So he could only lie on the soaked cloth and lost his consciousness.

 

Part I END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's Note: Thanks for releasing me from existential crisis and everyday suffering.


End file.
